powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Oliver/2016 comic
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Green Ranger |-|2 = White Ranger |gender = male |season = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) |color= Green |homeworld= Earth |firstepisode = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 0 |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = }} Tommy Oliver 'is the ' Green Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, formerly evil under the influence of Rita Repulsa, who now deals with the aftermath of his actions and tries to forge ahead. In one possible future, he becomes the White Ranger. Character History Tommy is a new student to Angel Grove who was chosen by Rita Repulsa to become her own evil Green Ranger. He was eventually stopped by the Power Rangers who broke Rita's spell over him. Following his redemption, he joined the Power Rangers as their sixth ranger, much to the confusion of the citizens of Angel Grove. Despite their welcome, Tommy continues to feel like an outsider and has been haunted by Rita's presence. Scorpina infiltrates his home attempting to retrieve the Green Ranger's Power Coin but is unsuccessful when Tommy manages to expel her from his home with his communicator. He is completely overwhelmed by Scorpina and her Putty Patrollers until the other rangers show up in the nick of time to rescue him. Despite having survived the battle, the stress on his body from the fight, as well as Rita's continuous influence, causes him to spontaneously lose consciousness and to experience vivid hallucinations. Trini requests a Power Scan be performed on him, revealing a strong visual difference between his power and the other five. He reveals the truth about his frequent hallucinations, causing Jason and Zack to become distrustful. Amidst their discussion, Scorpina appears again, this time taking control of the Dragonzord to attack the city. Tommy is forbidden by Jason to enter the battle but he and the other rangers are overwhelmed when another Shark monster appears to fight them. Tommy begins to understand that the visions he's had only have strength because he allowed them to, he is finally able to overcome them and teleports into the battle in an attempt to regain control of his Dragonzord. Though it resists the song of the Dragon Dagger, he breaks through the cockpit window and destroys the Golden Dragon Dagger along with the jewel which acted as its power source. He is able to regain control of the Dragonzord allowing the Megazord to take down the shark monster. Upon return, the discussion over his role in their team reignites - with tempers flaring particularly between Zack and Jason. The conversation is brought to an abrupt end when the crystal, brought into the Command Center explodes, damaging Zordon and Alpha 5. Ranger Forms - White Ranger= This is Tommy's second default Ranger form as given to him by Zordon through the Power Coin. Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **White Tiger Power Coin *Saba Zords *White Tigerzord }} Notes Portrayal Behind the Scenes See also References Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 comic team) Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Green Ranger Category:White Ranger